(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to hydroponics, and more particular to a hydroponic device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For conventional hydroponics, vegetable seeds are placed in a cultivation device and the vegetable seeds grow by absorbing culture fluid. Usually, the vegetables have to be transplanted according to their days of growth. For example, between the first day to the third day, they are placed in a first zone. Then, between the fourth and the sixth days, they are moved to a second zone. Between the seventh and the ninth days, they are moved to a third zone, and so on. As such, the vegetables are harvested at the most appropriate time. However, this process is laborious and time consuming, and detailed record of growth has to be maintained. The present applicant therefore has already taught a hydroponic device in Republic of China, Taiwan, Patent No. M494481, but there is still room for more improvement.